Control A Word With Many Meanings
by Nolleen
Summary: Heath tries to use Zoey and she stands up to him. the summary give absolutly NO details. it has really short chapters. im bad at summaries. review and ill make a sequel. i need to know what is good and bad about it.
1. Weakness

**Control**

The white hot sensation ran through my veins as the liquid ran down my throat. I was starting to lose control. Me, the strongest vampire fledgling ever, was going to lose control over a few drops of blood. He knew how vulnerable I was when it came to his blood. The worst part was that he would use it against me. I hated how he could control me so easily. All he was, was my old human boyfriend. When I was Marked two months ago, he wanted nothing to do with me. He told me that he had done research and found vampyres to be interesting and that he wasn't afraid anymore. Now he is far from afraid. Now he and I act like the couple we were before I was Marked. We can only meet once a week when I can make it off the school grounds. The House of Night is like a boarding school for vampyres.

"Heath, I have to go. We can meet next week." I said between heavy breaths.

"You got that right babe. I love you." His words didn't even have a hint of the exhaustion that mine did. He kissed me goodbye and got out of my old vintage Bug. I started the car and pulled out of the Starbucks parking-lot towards the school. I really didn't want to see my friends until I made it to a mirror first. Who knew what I looked like. I drove through the gates and found the parking spot closest to the girls dorm. All I knew was that I looked like a mess. I always did after I met up with Heath.

I ran up to my room and listened to the door to make sure that my room-mate, Stevie-Rae, wasn't in. I didn't hear anything so I opened the door, walked in, and quickly shut it behind me. I walked over to the mirror and stared at the person looking back at me. Her hair was all over the place and she looked confused. It took all the strength i had left to realize that it was my refection. My lips were red from the kisses I had shared, but that couldn't compare to the blood trail that had dried at the corner of my mouth. I stood there dumbfounded while my mind added up what I had done. I broke down crying with my back to the mirror. I was becoming the monster that was told of in folk lore. I let all the pain flow with the tears but it wouldn't go away.

"There is no way I'm going to become a monster. I had friends and I had a conscience. Monsters don;t have those. Do they?" the thoughts ran through my mind, calming me down, "I have too many responsibilities to do. I have a possible boyfriend in Erik Night. Monsters can't have crushes. I can't be a monster. No way."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ the sound came to the door and scared me out of my little trance. I didn't have time to turn and look in the mirror, so I licked my hand and wiped my face, praying I got all the blood off.

"Zoey? It's Stevie-Rae. Can I come in?" she asked with the volume of a mouse.

Crap. She heard me crying.


	2. Questions

**Here's chapter two. Hope you like it. Please review.**

**~_Bells_**

"Yeah. The door is open." I replied. I though about how I could make myself look somewhat normal but that wasn't going to happen. She opened the door, looked around and found me sitting in front of the mirror.

"Ohmygosh, Zoey, are you okay?!" she asked in her unusual but friendly Okie tone. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking and it got out of hand. I'm glad that you came though. We need to talk."

"Oh? Well, I'm all ears." She said with a smile meant to cheer me up. As usual, it worked.

"Its gunna get kinda long but here goes. Heath and I have been meeting every week and making out. And when even when I say no he uses my weakness against me." I stopped to see her reaction and she looked confused.

"What is your weakness?" my throat tightened as I thought of the answer. I cleared my throat and proclaimed my weakness. I seemed too easy with unsettled me.

"His blood. Just the scent of it sends my senses and hormones hay wire. He carries a razor blade so he can use it on me anytime. I HAVE to find a way around it." I wasn't going to tell her that it also made me want to have sex with him and that he knew it. Her face was grave. Did the fact that I liked blood scare her? Fledglings weren't even supposed to have an interest in it until they were fifth formers (juniors) and I was only a third former (freshmen).

"Erik." She said it quietly while looking down. "He's better for you and he is smart. Plus, he knows all about the blood stuff. He could help you with Heath. Maybe if you started dating him he could get rid of Heath." She finished and looked up at my face. It was full of tears.

"You think I'm a monster don't you. Sucking a human's blood."

"NO, no, no, no, and no. you're my best friend. I would never think that of you. No matter what, we're BFF's" she explained as she launched off the seat and into my lap. I let the tears flow freely. Stevie Rae was a better mother than my mom was. "Now, lets get ready so we can do the ritual and you can ask Erik for his help." She got up, pulling me with her. We got dressed and put on some make-up. Once she was done playing with my hair as if I were a doll, we went downstairs to make sure everything and everybody was ready to go.

We got to the Rec hall and every thing was in its place. The candles for the six elements were in their places, forming the casting circle. I noticed that almost all the Dark Daughters and Sons were present. I felt a lump grow in my throat but I melted as soon as I saw his face. He was looking my way and I felt my cheeks heat up. He started to walk over to me with a gentle smile on his face. I was starting to wonder if my heart was going to shoot out of my chest. He reached me and it took my mind a minute to register the fact.

"Hello Zoey. Or should I call you priestess?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hey and no, Zoey is fine." I said with a playful glare. "I need to talk to you after the ritual. It's important."

"Okay, that's fine with me." his eyes said that is was more than okay with him. It was time to start the ritual. "See you later." He turned and took his place in the crowd.

All my friends were in their place with their respective candles. I started the ritual and the surge ran trough my body as I called the elements. A whirlwind blew around me as I called wind, the smell and sounds of the ocean filled my ears as I called water, the warmth felt by a fire tickled my skin as I called fire, the chirping of birds and the smell of a clean meadow swirled around me as I called earth, and I felt soul lift and hover above when I called spirit. I look around the circle to see the amazed faces of the crowd and my friends. No vampire or fledgling has ever had an affinity for all six elements before. I announced that the full moon ritual was approaching and that I was grateful that I would be leading it. I bid the elements goodbye in the opposite order and bid everyone to get some refreshments in the dinning hall.

"Thanks for waiting." I told Erik who had politely waited for me at the end of the stage.

"Not a problem. Now, what was it you needed to talk to me about?" he asked with one eyebrow raised. He looked so hot I felt faint.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought." I sighed.

"Why?" his face was truly curious.

"Because your Erik, the hottest guy in the entire school." He laughed but when he stopped his eyes were very gentle.

"Well then I wount be Erik, the hot guy. I'll be Erik, the boy who has a crush on the coolest fledgling in the school." He said it with a genuine smile.

"I guess that will help some." My heart was racing but amazingly, my thoughts were crystal clear. "You're a fifth former and I need to know some things." I said not realizing that my face was drooping down as I spoke. I looked up at him through my lashes and saw that his face was slightly confused but still gentle.

"What things? He asked.

"Blood things." I said in a tone that he shouldn't have heard but he did.

"What about it?"

"Why do I like it? How can I strengthen my control against it?" I looked up and his face was of utter surprise.

"You LIKE it?" he asked. I wasn't surprised when his voice broke.

"I knew that it was a bad idea to ask you." I whispered and started to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"NO. I'm sorry. It's just that it's never happened before."

"Well, nobody has had an affinity for all the elements before but, here I am!" I said as I spun around sarcastically. He chuckled.

"Yes that is true. And it's amazing." He paused, taking my face in his hands. He bent down until we were face-to-face. "You're amazing." He only needed to whisper since we were so close.

"Thank you" was all I was able to get out. He brought his face closer to mine and brushed his lips along my cheek. He followed my jaw line, leaving a sensational burning feeling. He paused right before our lips met, as if to ask permission and I just nodded. He continued and when our lips met it was unbelievable. It wasn't like it was with Heath, but that's because I could smell the scent of his blood coming off his skin. Still, it was amazing. He definitely had kissing expertise.


	3. Blood

**Chapter three. Sorry about the wait. I have two other stories im writing as well. Im happy though. I found out sat. that I'm going to the midnight premier for twilight with my best friend!! XDDD. This story is almost over. It was for school and I told you guys it was going to be short. If you guys (My readers) would like it, I'll write a sequel. You gotta review though. Thanx.**

_**Bells**_

He pulled away, to soon for me, and looked in my eyes.

"Maybe if you're _distracted_ by something else, the hold would weaken." He paused and the look on his face was almost pleading. "'

"Would you like to be that something?" I asked trying to color my tone with amusement to no avail.

"You are amazing. You can read minds too!" he said a giant smile ran across his face.

"No I can't read minds. You just made it overly obvious." I said through a laugh. He smiled but his smile was asking for something else.

"I would be glad to help you, priestess." He replied while he bowed his head and gave the respectful vampyre salute. My face was heating up. I have never been respected like this before.

"Thank you." As I replied, I put his hand under his head and lifted it up so I could see his face. "You can't imagine how much that means to me." His eyes were filled with the affection that was coursing through my body.

He put his arms on either side of my and put his hands on the stage. The scent hit me and I was across the room in a second. My own speed startled me but the look on his face was appalled and scared. "Your hand." I whispered. Something had cut his hand. He looked confused but when he brought his hand into the light, sorrow painted his face. "I'm sorry." The tears and I started for the door. The outside air was clean and it helped to clear my senses. I didn't hear the door open and his footsteps were silent. "Erik, I can smell the blood from your hand. If you get too close, I won't be able to control myself. I'm a monster." I confessed, turning around. I opened my mouth to tell him how sorry I was, but as my mouth moved, no sound came out. I spun and ran

I ran with the same speed that I had before in the REC hall. I was by the dorm in a matter of seconds. It usually took me a couple minutes to get here. I was walking towards the door and then the thought of my friends ambushing me came to my mind. I wouldn't of been able to handle it. I turned, looking for alternatives when I saw my poor old bug glisten in the moonlight. Without much thought, I got into the car and turned the key. I rolled down the window and put my hand out into the relaxingly cool night air. Something sharp caught my hand and a insignificant pain radiated through my palm. My hand was bleeding but the smell didn't bother me at all. I forgot about it and grabbed my cellphone. I called Heath and it only had to ring once. I told him to meet me at the starbucks in five minutes.

When I got to the starbucks, I parked in the most hidden spot. I got out of the car and sat at the table under the tree so the spot light on the side of the building wouldn't hit me. when a fledgling leaves the house of night, we are supposed to cover our Marks. I left in such a rush that my unique Mark brilliantly contrasted against my skin like usual. I heard Heath coming up the sidewalk.

"Heath, I'm over here." I said standing up. His head whipped around toward the sound of my voice and a grin stretched across his face. A lump dropped in my stomach. He shouldn't be this happy to see me.

"Hey bebe, whats the rush?" his fafce was confused.

""I'm sorry. I was mad and wanted to see you." I lied. I was here to tell him I wasn't going to be seeing him anymore.

"It's ok. I was thinking of you anyways. Let's sit down." He sat by the trees trunk. I sat beside him and he put his hand on my thiegh. "Why were you mad?"

"Because I'm a monster. I almost sucked blood from a fledgling!"

"Calm down Zoey. Come here." He tugged me closer to him. I fell onto his warm chest. We sat there for a while and I did calm down. "See. Now that's better." He lifted my chin and kissed me. He was tender at first but got harder and more passionate. He started to get too hard. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me go. He was pulling me closer. I kept pushing but it only gave him room to start undoing my shirt buttons. The anger I had just settled was rising with a bigger force. I was about to snap when I jumped out of his grasp by instinct. I had forgotten about my vampire strength.

"Get your hands off me!!!" I screamed. I saw something glisten in the light and it was in his hand. It was a razor blade. The anger inside me was turning into rage. My instincts took over and it felt like I was just a spectator. I had lost control.


	4. control

**Chapter 4**

"Don't you dare!" the warning came out as a growl and it scared me. He acted as if it didn't even faze him and brought the blade to his skin. I could feel my instinct to protect myself growing stronger. I tried to push it back but my will wasn't strong enough. "Wind!" I yelled and with a flick of my wrist, the blade was flying from his hand. The familiar thrill of power ran through my veins. "I'm tired of you trying to control me with my weakness! I'm not your toy! Just because I'm different doesn't make yours to control! You always want to make out and when I say no you make me! It's not my fault that I like the scent of blood! It's not my fault I'm a vampyre!" my voice had a strong edge to it and it scared him. My eye sight was tinged red at the edges from my anger. I stomped y foot and the earth under him rose and shot him in the air. I tried to stop myself but the rage was too strong. A strong wind whipped around my and went after Heath. All I heard was a loud snap. As I raised my hand the air around me got warmer. Within seconds, Heaths body was in complete flames. He wasn't screaming. That only meant one thing. Heath was dead. I had to be a monster because I felt a smile stretch across my face as his charred body hit the ground. The thought of him not being around any more to worry about just made the smile bigger. I stood there looking at the broken body and realized what I had just done. Then the scent of blood hit me. I looked at Heath's body but there was no blood shed. The scent was growing stronger and I had to control myself. I had to watch my every move after what had happened.

"Zoey?" a strong voice came from behind me. I turned with caution and saw that it was Erik. I couldn't hold the emotions in anymore.

"Erik! I'm a monster! I killed him! Don't come near me!" I was in hysterics. I started to run towards my car even though my sight was blurry with tears. Strong arms wrapped around me and held me still.

"Zoey, you're not a monster. It was his fault. He brought it on him self. He was trying to use you and a man should never do that. That is why he is a boy and I know you need better." I was looking into his eyes. The care and sincerity in them made me feel safe and protected. Even from myself. Erik was better for me than Heath. Not only because he was also a vampyre fledgling but because he actually cared for me. The will to argue that I was a monster was gone and all I wanted was to stay in his arms. Then I thought about if he had seen everything I had done to Heath.

"How did you find me?" my voice was hardly a whisper.

"You're not the only one who has 'blood issues'. You cut your hand and I smelt it in the parking lot. I followed the scent here and found you staring at his body." His smile helped make all my worries drift away. "I love you Zoey and I'll take proper care of you." He brought his face closer to mine and kissed me. With every passing second that our lips touched, the events from that night were pushed farther into the back of my mind.

"I love you too Erik and I'm glad you were my distraction." My voice was much calmer and my heart knew it was the truth.

_**That's the end for this fanfic. Like I have said before, I can make a sequel if its wanted. This is really short for me so it feels weird to be ending it already. XD I hope you liked it.**_

_**~Bells**_


End file.
